Dogo
Dogo is a young jackal pup who appears in The Lion Guard. Appearance Dogo is a creamy brown jackal pup with a beige underbelly and muzzle and light brown paws. He bears three darker spots on either shoulder, and his back, tail tip, and the top of his head are black in color. Dogo's eyes are a distinctive dark blue. The fur on the top of his head and his cheeks is scruffy, and his tail is bushy. Personality Dogo enjoys pleasing his mother, Reirei. He appears to have taken after her when it comes to feigning pleasantness, and is quite proud of doing so. Despite this, he does show concern when his mother is adamant that they'll be eating, questioning her confidence. He always listens to his mother and what she says. History The Kupatana Celebration The Lion Guard is relaxing in the Pride Lands when they hear Dogo crying out in distress, followed by the sound of hyena laughter. The Guard goes to rescue Dogo with Simba's consent, and race into the Outlands, where they find Janja and his clan chasing after Dogo. Dogo manages to hold up on his own as he flees the hyenas, turning sharply to confuse them, but is eventually backed into a wall of rock. Janja speaks to Dogo as he approaches the young pup, recalling that he had chased jackals away the previous day, and decides to"make an example" of Dogo, who only smiles and wags his tail. Janja charges at him, but Kion leaps over the rocks, intercepting Janja's lunge. He pins Janja to the ground and orders him to stay away from Dogo. Bunga reminds Janja that it is Kupatana, and Janja laughs in reply, telling Kion that if he wants Dogo, "he's all yours" before rising to his paws retreating, leading his clan further into the Outlands. After the hyenas are gone, Dogo jumps up excitedly, thanking the Lion Guard enthusiastically. He introduces himself and continues to flatter the Lion Guard. Kion assures Dogo that he's safe now, and reminds him to stay away from Janja's territory. In reply, Dogo expresses a desire to go to the Pride Lands. Beshte asks Dogo if he needs to get back to his family, but Dogo shakes his head, saying that he's all alone. He begs the Lion Guard to allow him to accompany them back home, and Kion says that he may. Dogo begins trotting in circles and yipping as a signal to his mother, Reirei. The Lion Guard takes Dogo to the Pride Lands, telling him that he may stay on a hillside before splitting up to patrol the Pride Lands. Dogo breathes a relieved sigh once they've left, and is almost immediately greeted by his mother. Dogo approaches her eagerly, recalling how he fooled the Lion Guard. Reirei congratulates him, but is quick to ask why he is sitting on the hillside. Dogo explains that the Lion Guard told him to stay there, to Reirei's amusement. She tells him that jackals don't sit on hillsides, and announces that they should make themselves at home. As Beshte and Bunga patrol the Pride Lands, they encounter Dogo sleeping in front of an aardvark's den. They remind him that he was supposed to wait on the hillside, and he leaves without protest. However, all of Dogo's siblings have invaded the aardvarks' dens as well, much to the irritation of their formal inhabitants. When Kion, Fuli, and Ono arrive to sort things out, Reirei and Goigoi approach them, introducing themselves as Dogo's parents. Kion asks which one of the jackal pups is Dogo, and Dogo approaches him cheerfully. Kion recalls that Dogo said he had no family, but Dogo protests, telling Kion that what he said specifically was that he was alone. Reirei adds that at the time, he had been. She assures Kion that it was all a misunderstanding, and he allows them to stay. Later, as the jackal family walks through the Pride Lands, Reirei decides that they should help themselves to more of the Pride Landers' "generosity". Dogo asks her if that will make Kion and the Guard mad, but Reirei explains that due to it being the day of Kupatana, they can do whatever they want. She teaches Dogo and her family how to get their way. This results in a number of a number of Pride Landers angry at the jackals for stealing from them, but when the Guard arrives, Dogo and Reirei once again insist that it was a misunderstanding, and they are permitted to stay in the Pride Lands. When the Kupatana begins, the jackals attack, with Reirei in the lead and Dogo at her side. The Lion Guard moves into action to stop the predators. Bunga grabs Dogo's tail, declaring that he no longer finds Dogo to be cute. The jackals are rounded up and ordered to leave. Reirei tries to talk her way out of it once more, but Simba roars angrily at them, and the jackal family flees from the Pridelands and returns back to the Outlands. Too Many Termites Dogo (and his brothers) are briefly mentioned twice. When Goigoi refuses to get up, Reirei states that it just means more aardwolf for herself and the kids. Later, as the pair are about to tuck into the aardwolves, Goigoi asks if they should wait for he kids. Reirei responds negatively, stating that they will bring back the leftovers for them. Books Babysitter Bunga (book) Family *Reirei: Mother *Goigoi: Father *Numerous Jackal Pups: Brothers *Dogo's Sister: Sister fr:Dogo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jackals Category:Siblings Category:Outlanders Category:Villains